Espérame 100 años
by bubbleblack
Summary: Bueno este es un pequeño Oneshot entren y lean.


Este es un pequeño Oneshot y se sitúa en la época en la que surgió la gripe española... Es una Historia entre Bella y Edward... Espero la disfruten aunque sea corta. Todos Humanos

* * *

Adultos, ancianos, jóvenes y niños estaban muriendo debido a la pandemia de gripe, y si morían o estaban apunto de morir los llevaban a la morgue.

Una joven de al menos 18 o 19 años, de cabello largo y castaño, ojos de un bonito color chocolate y piel pálida, hermosa desde el punto de viste de los hombres, estaba recostada en una de las camillas del hospital, como muchos otros ella estaba ahí debido a que se había contagiado de esa gripe.

-Te sientes mal?.- pregunto un chico de igual edad que ella, su cabello era de color broncíneo, tenia como ojos dos esmeraldas, su rostro era el de un ángel con facciones hermosas, su voz detonaba preocupación.

-No estoy bien.- susurro la chica con una sonrisa radiante, el chico la miro con el ceño fruncido y llevo su mano ala frente de ella, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Llamare al doctor.- dijo levantándose de la silla que estaba cerca de la camilla de ella.

-Edward.- dijo la chica tomando su mano y deteniéndolo.- estoy bien.

-Pero...- al ver la mirada de ella vio que mentía pero quería disfrutar un poco mas de aquella calidez de sus ojos achocolatados.- Bella haces que me preocupe...

-Recuerdas que cuando eramos niños íbamos siempre al árbol de cerezo que esta cerca de tu casa y lo trepábamos?.- pregunto Bella con la mirada hacia una de las ventanas.

-Si.- susurro el Edward aun levantado, tomo la mano de Bella y se volvió a sentar..- Peor que con eso.?

-Cuando salga de aquí quiero treparlo de nuevo.- dijo Bella volteo a verlo y sonrió.

-Iremos a treparlo en cuanto te recuperes.- dijo Edward con voz apagada ¿la causa de el tono de su voz? Cuando estaba consiguiendo agua para Bella un Doctor lo llamo y le dijo el estado de ella, _Su fiebre es muy alta y no hay signos de que se pueda recuperar y su cuerpo esta mu débil tal vez resista por hoy pero mañana no lose..._ Eso era lo que le había dicho,¿ pero el doctor se lo había dicho a ella?- El doctor te dijo como estabas?

-No, solo vino checo algunas cosas y se fue.- contesto Bella mirándolo.

-Ya veo.- Edward desvió lo mirada, una enfermera apareció tenia entre 35 0 40 años, ella era la mujer que cuidaba de Bella cuando Edward no estaba.

-Edward, ya se termino la hora de la vista, vuelve a casa yo cuido de Bella.- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que se marcaran algunas de sus arrugas, Edward asintió.

-Cuídate vendré mañana.- susurro Edward levantándose, deposito un beso en la frente de Bella, esta asintió.

-Mañana te veo.- Bella le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa, salio del hospital y fue a su casa donde le esperaban sus padres, no quiso hablar así que se fue directo a su habitación, le dio y le dio vueltas _¿Que haría con una vida sin Bella?¿Y si ya no la veo mañana?_, pensó Edward, una lagrima se le escapo y después muchas mas, lloro en silencio pues no quería preocupar a sus padres, así poco a poco se quedo dormido. Ala mañana siguiente se despertó y se arreglo, comió lo mas rápido que pudo y salio de su casa, tenia miedo ya que había soñado con una Bella sonriente que estaba tratando de escalar aquel árbol. Cuando llego al hospital vio ala enfermera que cuidaba de Bella salir de la habitación de esta, tenia una mirada triste, Edward se apresuro a entrar y vio e Bella con los ojos cerrados.

-Bella!.- casi grito, se apresuro a su lado y tomo su mano, Bella abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrio.

-Edward.- musito en voz apenas audible.

-Te sientes bien?.- pregunto preocupado pues su piel era aun mas caliente que el dia anterior y su mejilla estab sonrojadas debido a eso.

-Sabes?... Quiero casarme contigo, tener un perro, hijos, una casa propia, envejecer juntos y ver a nuestros nietos correr por ahí en nuestra casa... pero esta vida no me lo esta permitiendo...- susurro Bella viéndolo fijamente, a Edward se le humedecieron los ojos llevo la mano que tomaba de ella y la puso en su mejilla.

-Si nos casaremos.- dijo el con unas cuantas lagrimas, Bella negó y acaricio los cabellos de el con su otra mano.

-Edward... Se que esto va a ser una petición egoísta pero aun así...

-Nada de lo que digas sera egoísta para mi.- dijo Edward.

-Quiero que me esperes.- susurro Bella, el la vio con el ceño fruncido.- Si espérame 100 años y volveré a ti y tendremos todo aquello que no podremos tener hoy.

Bella sonrió y le dijo algo que Edward no alcanzo a escuchar pero leyó sus labios "Te amo, volveré a ti", Bella callo inconsciente y no volvió a despertar, Edward estaba en shock lloro y lloro mas fuerte. No la volvería a ver si no hasta dentro de 100 años mas... Fue al árbol al que Bella escalaría cuando saliera del hospital, miro hacia una de las ramas y vio a Bella sentada en una de las ramas, sonriendo para el.

-Lo escale Edward te lo dije.- sonrió.- Ahora solo espérame.

-Lo haré.- Edward sonrió.- Cumple tu promesa.

Bella sonrió y asintió, un fuerte viento paso y se la llevo.

-Te esperare.- susurro Edward.

* * *

-Oye! Anthony.- llamo un chico de cabellos negros, alto y musculoso.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así Emmett.- le dijo un malhumorado ojiesmeralda.

-Estas ido solo nos preocupamos.- le dijo un tranquilo rubio.

-Lo siento Japer, es solo que este árbol hace que me sienta nostálgico.- susurro el chico mirando el enorme árbol.

-Eh? por que Ed?.- pregunto Emmett

-No lose... es como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.- musito el chico.

-Bueno tenias uno así en tu antigua casa .- le dijo Japer.- Tal vez por eso.

-No no es eso, es algo mas es como si...- su mirada se perdió al ver a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate sonriendo con otras dos chicas, iban pasando pero el sol podía verla a ella. "_Quiero que me esperes""Espérame 100 años y volveré a ti". _Sin pensarlo se dirigió a esa chica, nunca la había visto eso estaba claro pero algo le decía que fuera. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca toco su hombro, y esta volteo cuando se vieron algo hizo click.

-Soy Edward...- Le dijo el.

-Yo soy Bella...

* * *

Ammm ok que les pareció me merezco Reviews o no? ... Espero que les guste es mi segunda historia xD.

Nos vemos en la próxima. Besos

Bye bye (n.n)/

Bubble Black.


End file.
